Children's Rhymes
by TopHatsNeedMonocles17
Summary: Lenalee stumbles across an old children's rhyme and she can't help but compare the rhyme to a certain young boy. My first fanfic, so please bear with me. ALLENXLENALEE.


Okay, confession time: I didn't do any research before writing this, it was just something that I felt the need to write out of the blue. I give no credit to myself for the idea of Humpty Dumpty use in D. Gray Man fanfiction ( I don't own d. gray man and/or any of it's characters in case you didn't guess) it belongs, obviously, to the other person who wrote the wonderful story with the ever unfortunate egg that inspired me to do one with kind of my thoughts on how it would tie in. Sorry if they are OOC, this was my first fanfic.

P.s. Circling back to the no research, Mr. Dumpty is an egg, yes? If not than Allen is a very awkward person.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The order was dark and silent as she padded lightly down the empty corridors. It was no surprise when she noticed that the lights in the library were on.

'_Lavi_...'

She found the young Bookman asleep in a heap of books softly snoring. She sighed and began to tidy the heaps of books intent on seeing the mess cleaned and the bookman off to his room. Lugging the books off the floor and onto the table she was intrigued to see such an odd title amongst the long and tedious histories.

_'What was Lavi doing with a book of children's rhymes?' _She wondered, opening the small book. Casually flipping through the pages, she stopped as she reached a familiar rhyme_._

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,

All the kings horses and all the kings men

Couldn't put Humpty together again"

The words sank slowly into the recesses of her mind. An image of a familiar face rising to the front of her mind.

"Hmmm..."

A loud gurgle made her jump and she whipped around to investigate the source of the sound. Lavi seemed completely undisturbed as he slept on, ignoring the ever growing gurgle.

_' A very familiar gurgle' _ She noted, waiting outside the library for the one person who could possibly have an appetite this early in the morning.

The familiar head of snow white hair caught the moonlight as her turned the corner. Distracted by the near deafening rumble, he didn't notice her until he almost ran into her.

"Lenalee?" He asked, rubbing his eyes "why are you up so early?"

A sheepish smile stretched across his face as he took in her night wear. A tint of pink flashed to his cheeks as he considered something.

"I-I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked worriedly.

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Not to worry, Allen, I just couldn't sleep that's all. Rather it's probably good that I didn't because Lavi fell asleep in the library again. I was going to wake him up and send him to his room"

"Probably best, sleeping hunched over those books can't be comfortable" He laughed "And speaking of uncomforta-"

A large rumble from his stomach alerted his companion as to where he was going.

"To the cafeteria?"

"Yeah" He mumbled, embarrassed "But, y'know, if you can't sleep I would be happy to help you with Lavi and then we could both go to the cafeteria"

"Okay, that sounds good. I doubt I could drag Lavi to his room myself" She admitted.

He laughed and together they went to wake a very drowsy Bookman. After a few prods and some pinching without any reaction they each took a side and carried the Bookman from the library. Luckily, Lavi's room was one of the closest to the library. Lenalee opened the door as Allen carried him to his bed. The room was cluttered, books covering every available surface and papers strewn about the floor and desk. Allen was at the bed.

"Okay, now gentl-"

Allen dropped Lavi like a sack and turned to Lenalee "Hmm?"

She shook her head, suppressing a laugh and led the way out of the cluttered room.

The cafeteria was nearly empty with only a few straggling finders and some caffeinated scientists pouring over their work as they ate. Allen wasted no time in silencing the beast in his stomach as he piled dish after dish of food on a tray. She laughed getting only a cold milk and some honey crackers. She ate absently as her mind traveled back to the childish rhyme that had stuck so stubbornly in her head.

_' I never noticed how sinister it was...'_

"What are you thinking about?"

He had managed to finish his mountain of food and was now sitting at attention.

"An old child's rhyme. Are you familiar with the unfortunate Humpty Dumpty?"

He nodded grimacing "I am, though I've always found the rhyme kind of dark, I mean in the end he doesn't get put back together. I wonder what they did with him?"

Knowing where this was going she smiled "Well, he may not have gotten put back together but I don't think they _ate_ him"

"Hmm..."

"Allen!"

"Okay, okay, they didn't eat him. How did this come up anyway? What made you think of the unfortunate and, by Lenalee standards, inedible Mr. Humpty Dumpty?"

She let out a small laugh before answering "Well, I was _trying_ to straighten up Lavi's mess work area in the library and I came across the book in one of his - yawn- book piles"

Noticing the stifled yawn, he got up and gently pulled her up from her seat.

"Come on, you can tell me about it on the way to your room" He said holding out his arm like a gentleman.

She nodded, taking his arm.

"It's odd. It kind of reminded me of you" She yawned

"Really?" He asked curiously

"Yeah" She murmured "With your arm and everything except you didn't stay broken"

Allen looked thoughtful, his pace slowing slightly. She noticed they had stopped in front of her favorite sit- in window. The cushioned seat had never looked so inviting. Unable to resist, she tugged Allen lightly to the seat. Her head rested against his chest as he sat in thought.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like at the Asia branch? Where they nice to you?"

"Yeah, everyone was really nice"

"Really? I'm glad. Though I have to say that when I was there the branch head was kind of... I don't know... weird I guess. He seemed nice enough but he reminded me of someone else"

Allen could imagine Bak somewhere breaking out in hives. Bak and Komui where a lot more alike than he would care to admit. He was just grateful that only one of them built deadly machines.

"Bak is an interesting guy but I don't think there's anyone better suited to the position than him. He did a lot to help me regain my innocence. To be fair though, it was really Fou that gave me most of the help, she kept training with me everyday even when I lacked the will. I was frustrated that I couldn't activate my innocence"

"I was wrong"

"What?"

"I said that you were like Humpty Dumpty but you're not. You don't need all the kings horses and all the kings men to fix you" She said sleepily.

He waited for her to say more but he was met with her soft, even breaths. He sat in silence for a second, thinking through her words. The silver moonlight caught in her hair and the soft strands shone in response.

"No, I didn't need all the king's horses and all the king's men...just you, Lenalee" He whispered, gathering her into his arms as he set off towards her room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

If you made it this far, I'm going to assume you've read it all. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism (Kinda oxymoronic isn't it?) welcomed! Also, I am the words worst speller, that being said, I'm not much better with grammar so feel free to leave any corrections as well!


End file.
